Vyse
"'Impossible' is just a word to let people feel good about themselves when they quit." - Vyse Vyse (ヴァイス Vaisu) is the main viewpoint character of Skies of Arcadia. He is a Blue Rogue who dreams of seeing "what's over the horizon". ''Skies of Arcadia'' Vyse sees the older Captain Drachma as a mentor figure during the early part of his voyage, and in its middle, he meets the freewheeling Captain Gilder, who shows the younger pirate the lighter side of life in the Skies of Arcadia. Vyse and Gilder break out of a Valuan prison together and rescue Aika and Fina, then enlist the aid of Prince Enrique to escape from the country. Enrique then accepts Vyse as the captain of his ship, the Delphinus, to continue their mission to recover and secure the six Moon Crystals. Profile Vyse is somewhat short for his age. (In-game height billed at 5'7".) He has brown hair and brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a blue jacket over a black sleeveless t-shirt, black leggings, brown knee-length leather boots and a sky-blue "eyepatch"-shaped lens over his right eye which he can use to magnify distant objects. Once enhanced, this lens can also identify invisible objects; more specifically, Moonfish. Not very much is known about Vyse's youth, except that as soon as he was able to, he became a regular sailor on his father's pirate airship, the Albatross. Vyse had to overcome airsickness when he was a child, but it no longer bothers him. He obtained the distinctive crescent-shaped scar under his left eye during a failed rescue attempt when he was ten years old while protecting Aika. Skills Vyse is an expert swordsman who fights with twin cutlasses, and his ultimate weapon is called the Vorlik Blade, while in the GameCube version, Skies of Arcadia Legends, there is an even more powerful weapon called Sky Fang. He can focus his spiritual energy through his weapons to perform high-powered attacks beyond the ability of normal fighters. Vyse and Aika are sufficiently confident in their fighting abilities when fighting together that they consider five against two to be unfair odds to their opponents. Because of his strong, optimistic personality and open, friendly demeanor, Vyse is a natural magnet for women and even some men. He attracts attention, welcome or otherwise, from many of the female characters of the game, though he only shows affection to Aika, his childhood friend, and Fina, their mysterious associate, though it is never conclusive whether he is romantically inclined to either or not. Personality Vyse is extremely driven to do well and be a role model to those around him. His strong compassion and empathy are known to inspire others to great feats that they did not realize they were capable of. With nothing more than his goodwill and personality, Vyse unites a disparate crew from all over the world into a single fighting force to do battle with the Valuan Armada, and he can call on his crew members when the need is great to fight the enemy by shouting, "Blue Rogues, attack!" Vyse is a notable character in modern RPGs because his personality and character design visibly eschew the brooding, monochromatic and depressive characterization embraced by Squaresoft (now Square Enix) in the PlayStation iterations of the Final Fantasy series. Also in a departure from many role-playing game heroes, Vyse is not a silent protagonist, and the player is often given a choice of what Vyse is to say at key moments in the game. At least one of these answers will usually enhance Vyse's Swashbuckler Rating. Appearance in Other Games ''Valkyria Chronicles'' Vyse makes a cameo appearance in the PlayStation 3 game Valkyria Chronicles as an optional playable character. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the English version. In the game, he is named Vyse Inglebard and is a Shocktrooper in Squad 7; his profile indicates he is from “a far off land”. Uniform and weapons aside, he looks identical to his Skies of Arcadia counterpart, albeit with a different voice. Vyse is often seen with Aika (a Scout), Fina (triplet Medics), and another young Squad 7 Shocktrooper named Alex Raymond ("Alex" was an early name for the project that developed Skies of Arcadia) and a Lancer (anti-tank trooper) named Hector Calvey. After the events of the game (if they survive), They leave Gallia along with Alex, last seen boarding a ship in the early morning fog. Vyse, along with Fina also makes an appearance in the anime adaptation; he is seen at the start of episode 13. Unlike the game, he has blue hair and is a member of Squad 5. Vyse, along with Aika and Fina is playable in Valkyria Chronicles 3 after clearing the Squad 7 mission in Post-Game, though they are unplayable in the Mission itself. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Although Vyse does not appear in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, an interview with Gamereactor reveals that he was considered to be a playable character.Preview Vyse has been confirmed as a playable character in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. He has a similiar design of that in Skies of Arcadia. He is seen driving a vehicle in a trailer that resembles the same colors as the Delphinus. If his vehicle's a boat, it'll sprout two canoe-like hulls that extend a little bit far Gallery Image:Vyse_Flag.jpg| Vyse's flag for the Delphinus. Image:The Kiss.jpg| Aika kissing Vyse. Image:Vyse_Cameo.jpg| Vyse's cameo appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. soa-concept6.jpg famitsudcfront1.jpg Vyse sonic all star racing transformed.png Valkyria_Vyse.jpg Trivia * During battle, it is possible to remove Vyse's goggle. When choosing a battle command, press right, right, left, left, up, down, up, down, right, and left on the control stick (if done correctly, Vyse will sigh). The effect only lasts for the duration of the battle. * Vyse's original voice actor, Christopher Sullivan, also played the role of Ladbroc in the first two Pirates of the Caribbean films. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Blue Rogues